


Lessons in Glompage

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn sees an unexpected sight early one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Glompage

Flynn yawned hard, because he did everything hard. He was a mighty Power Ranger, after all, one of the last bastions of toughness in this world. But he didn't fall down the stairs while he was yawning, because he was not a stupid bastion of toughness, and he'd walked down these stairs often enough to be able to do it blindfolded while holding three -- full -- smoothie glasses.

And yes, he'd practised.

Even a tough, hard Power Ranger like him was surprised, however, to walk past the training room and see Dillon and Ziggy in there. He was surprised for two reasons.

One - it was early. Very early.

Two - they were hugging.

"We're training," Ziggy said happily, worming his way around so he could see Flynn over Dillon's shoulder. 

"Yes, I give him fighting lessons, and he gives me lessons in things I need to know that he knows how to do." Dillon's voice was low and amused. Flynn noticed with similar amusement that they hadn't actually bothered to let go of each other.

"Hugging lessons?"

Ziggy nodded cheerfully. "Hey, a good hug is important."

"I'm not sure who's getting the best of this deal," Flynn said thoughtfully. Difficult to say, but at least they both looked content. He stepped closer, trying to gauge this important Ranger matter. Ziggy put out a hand automatically, then Dillon followed suit.

"You should find out," Ziggy said firmly. 

Flynn shrugged. He'd been on his way to make breakfast, but if it came to training -- well, he could put that off for a few minutes to help a fellow Ranger. He happily put one brawny arm around Dillon's muscly strength, and the other brawny arm around Ziggy's wiry thinness. 

They drew him closer. 

Flynn sighed, feeling muscles relax that he hadn't even known were tense. "Okay. You're both getting the best of this deal."


End file.
